Ron de A à Z
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet. Vingt-six moments de la vie de Ronald Weasley. Qui aurait parié qu'elle serait aussi riche ?


**A comme Araign****ées**

Suivez les araignées...

Cela fait deux heures que Ron se répète les instructions d'Hagrid en boucle, et il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le monde particulièrement cruel. De toutes les créatures de la terre, il a fallu que cela soit celle qu'il déteste le plus, comme si une entité supérieure s'acharne sur lui.

D'abord on lui prend sa meilleure amie, et ensuite on lui demande de suivre des araignées ?

Mais Ron est à Gryffondor, et surtout, son amie lui manque. Alors il est même prêt à affronter les araignées.

**B comme Bonbons**

Ron est triste en ce moment. Ses grands frères sont tous plus brillants les uns que les autres et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir nul comparé à eux, et sa maman s'occupe beaucoup de Ginny sous prétexte qu'elle n'a que dix mois et qu'elle est encore petite. Mais Ron non plus n'est pas grand, alors il trouve ça un peu injuste d'être aussi seul toute la journée.

Et le seul moment où ses yeux s'illuminent, c'est quand son papa rentre du travail le soir et lui donne, à lui tout seul, un bonbon au caramel.

**C comme Canons de Chudley**

Ron supporte les Canons de Chudley depuis toujours. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde autour de lui a toujours trouvé ridicule, parce qu'ils se sont retrouvés derniers du championnat avant que Ron ne naisse et qu'il ne les a jamais connus autrement que dans la défaite.

Ron, lui, a toujours trouvé parfaitement normal de soutenir cette équipe, bien qu'il n'habite pas à Chudley. Seulement, il se reconnait en eux : la gentille équipe drôle dont tout le monde se moque parce que toujours dernière.

Et, au fond de lui, il sait qu'un jour les Canons gagneront.

**D comme Deuil**

Ron ne sait pas comment se comporter. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un proche de lui meurt. Il a mal, il a envie de pleurer, et pourtant, il n'y arrive pas. Il ne sait pas comment un jeune homme de dix-huit ans est sensé réagir à la mort de son frère.

Alors il reste là, à regarder le corps de Fred, allongé sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

Soudain, une main se glisse dans la sienne et l'attire sur un banc. Hermione le prend dans ses bras, et, serré contre son cœur, il s'autorise enfin à pleurer.

**E comme Echecs**

Ron a huit ans la première fois qu'il joue aux échecs. Il se découvre une véritable passion pour ce jeu, de fait étonnant toute sa famille : personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'une telle activité, qui requiert patience, logique et stratégie, soit au goût de Ron. Et pourtant...

Ron s'entraine tant qu'il devient véritablement imbattable. Et même s'il a peur, c'est ce qu'il se dit pour se rassurer quand il prend la place d'un cavalier sur l'échiquier géant qui protège la pierre philosophale. Il sait qu'il va gagner.

**F comme Famille**

Ron vient d'une grande famille. Parfois, il déteste ça, parce qu'il se demande si on le verra un jour autrement que comme un énième enfant Weasley. D'autant plus que ses frères ne sont pas particulièrement chaleureux avec lui : Bill a passé plusieurs années en Egypte, Charlie habite en Roumanie, Percy s'est fâché avec eux, et les jumeaux aiment se moquer de lui.

Mais alors que Fred, George, Ginny et lui attendent des nouvelles de leur père, transféré en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, il peut le sentir, le lien familial qui les unit tous.

**G comme Goule**

Ron serre sa baguette plus fort dans sa main. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa droite et voit son père, l'air grave et inquiet, mais résigné. Les jumeaux eux-mêmes semblent plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Ron comprend : il sait qu'après cela, il ne lui sera plus possible de faire marche arrière.

Ron s'apprête à pousser la porte du grenier, mais avant il se tourne vers eux et murmure :

— Merci.

Fred lève les yeux au ciel.

— On va pas la jouer sentimentale maintenant, on a une goule à mettre en pyjama !

**H comme Hugo**

Hermione pleure dans ses bras et Ron a toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas l'imiter. Mais il se doit d'être fort, pour elle, pour Rose, et pour leur fils. Leur petit, né avec tant d'avance qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un prénom...

Après des heures, on leur annonce que son état est stabilisé, mais qu'on ne peut savoir pour l'instant si ce grand prématuré survivra.

Mais Ron veut y croire : les lumières de Noël se reflètent dans ses petits yeux, et emplissent sa couveuse d'espoir.

**I comme Impressionn****é**

Alors qu'elle sort les Gallions de son sac et les distribue avec un sourire satisfait à tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Ron est une fois de plus impressionné par les capacités intellectuelles et les compétences magiques d'Hermione. Un sortilège Protéiforme...

Il sent alors le regard de sa sœur sur lui, et se tourne vers elle. Ginny lui fait un clin d'œil, et Ron hausse les épaules, agacé. Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'il lui répète qu'admirer l'intelligence d'Hermione, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être amoureux d'elle ?

**J comme Jaloux**

Ron est sur un canapé de la salle commune, la tête de Lavande sur les genoux. Il caresse ses cheveux, mais il n'y a aucune tendresse. C'est juste pour ne pas se ronger les ongles.

Deux heures qu'il a vu Hermione quitter la tour avec McLaggen pour la soirée de Slughorn, et Merlin sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

— A quoi tu penses ? demande Lavande.

Ron ne répond pas. Sinon, il aurait dit "A quel point je suis jaloux de McLaggen qui embrasse surement Hermione", mais Ron sait que ce n'est pas une chose à dire à une petite-amie.

**K comme Krum**

Trois semaines après son arrivée, Ron a toujours du mal à croire que Viktor Krum est à Poudlard.

Il ne s'est pas habitué à le croiser dans les couloirs, et n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de l'aborder pour parler Quidditch.

Hermione se plaint : Krum vient trop à la bibliothèque, ses groupies la dérangent. Ron la regarde comme si elle était folle (comment peut-on se plaindre de Krum...) puis se demande si ce n'est pas ça, la solution : envoyer Hermione en éclaireur.

Mais Ron abandonne l'idée : il ne voit pas en quoi Hermione pourrait intéresser Krum.

**L comme Lavande**

Lavande et Parvati le regardent avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Ron a beau être sollicité de tous les côtés après sa performance au match, il n'est pas assez idiot pour ne pas voir que deux filles semblent s'intéresser à lui. Alors il s'approche d'elles, et Parvati laisse échapper un gloussement avant de s'éclipser.

Lavande sourit, et le cœur de Ron manque un battement : elle essaie clairement de le séduire, lui, Ron Weasley, celui qu'on ne regarde jamais. Alors il se penche vers elle, et l'embrasse, chassant l'image d'une jolie brune de son esprit...

**M comme Meilleur Ami**

Oui bon d'accord c'est de la triche celui-là, et du coup personne n'a trouvé.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et Ron sourit quand il aperçoit Harry se diriger vers lui.

— Salut mon vieux ! s'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du lit de Ron.

Les deux garçons parlent beaucoup, et quand Harry quitte l'infirmerie, Ron repense à leur rencontre, six ans plus tôt, dans le Poudlard Express. Qui aurait cru qu'ils deviendraient si proches ?

Ron ne sait pas exactement quand il a commencé à considérer Harry comme son meilleur ami, comme son frère, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que malgré les aléas, il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

**N comme No****ël**

Ginny se précipite dans la chambre de Ron.

— Ron, l'heure est grave !

— Si tu viens me parler de papa...

Ginny fait un geste exaspéré avec la main.

— Non, on sait bien que ce n'est pas très grave puisqu'il rentre pour Noël. Mais, en parlant de Noël, Hermione vient de me dire qu'elle en avait marre de ne recevoir que des livres...

Ron sent son estomac se nouer alors qu'il pense au livre de poésie qu'il lui a acheté.

— Hermione a besoin d'un nouveau parfum, et tu vas lui en créer un.

**O comme Ollivander**

Ron suit sa mère dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Partout, elle n'achète que des objets d'occasion, mais cela ne gène pas Ron, sa famille n'a pas les moyens d'acheter neuf. Il est déjà bien heureux de ne rien récupérer de ses frères, à part Croutard : il ne veut pas se sentir redevable envers eux. Et alors qu'ils passent devant le magasin Ollivander, Ron s'étonne : pourquoi n'y entrent-ils pas ?

— Charlie va te donner sa vieille baguette, mon chéri.

Le cœur de Ron tombe bas dans son estomac.

**P comme Polynectar**

Ron transplane vers le seul endroit où il peut débarquer sans que ses parents ne sachent qu'il a abandonné Harry et Hermione. Son estomac se tord. Il donnerait tout pour être déjà de retour là-bas.

Bill se précipite sur lui, la baguette levée.

— Qui est... Ron ?

Bill préfère attendre une heure avant de baisser sa baguette. Au cas où il soit un Mangemort sous Polynectar. Cela lui donne du temps pour trouver ses mots, justifier le plus impardonnable des manquements, celui à la mission confiée par Dumbledore et à sa foi en Harry.

**Q comme Queudver**

Lorsque Ron se réveille, il met du temps à comprendre où il se trouve. Mais les images de la veille lui reviennent, et il sait qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

Il sait aussi que la petite boule de poils qui avait l'habitude de dormir contre sa jambe avant que Pattenrond n'entre dans leurs vies ne le fera plus jamais.

Non pas que le chat aie effectivement mangé Croutard.

Etrangement, Ron sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Bien sûr, Pettigrow a tué les parents de Harry. Mais avec Ron, le rat a toujours été adorable.

Mais Croutard était un mensonge.

**R comme Roi**

Ron a beau tenter de bloquer les échos de la chanson, rien n'y fait : les Serpentard hurlent toujours à son oreille Weasley est notre Roi.

Enervé, Ron décide alors de plutôt se concentrer sur le jeu, et il fait bien : voilà un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse qui se précipite sur lui et lance le Souaffle. Instinctivement, Ron plonge, et à sa grande surprise, arrête la balle.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les Gryffondor scandent Weasley est notre Roi, il se dit en souriant que finalement, elle est plutôt bien cette chanson.

**S comme Serpent**

Le serpent qui a jailli de la baguette de Malfoy s'avance vers Justin qui semble complètement paniqué. C'est d'ailleurs le cas de la quasi-totalité de la Grande Salle, Ron compris. Il n'a pas envie d'assister à la décapitation d'un camarade, merci bien...

Soudain, quelque chose d'incroyable se produit : Harry parle Fourchelang.

Mesurant tout ce que cela implique, Ron commence à se demander s'il est devenu ami avec le prochain mage noir de la décennie. Mais il lui suffit de croiser le regard de Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il est définitivement loin d'être maléfique.

**T comme Torture**

Les cris résonnent encore, quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes et dans le cœur de Ron. Il hurle lui aussi, il hurle son nom, encore et encore, HERMIONE ! HERMIONE !

Il ne sait plus pourquoi il crie. Est-ce pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule ? Est-ce pour qu'il se prouve qu'elle est encore là ?

Un nouveau Doloris, et Ron sent son cœur se briser et son estomac se nouer encore davantage.

HERMIONE !

Même si ce n'est pas lui que Bellatrix torture directement, Ron sait qu'il va quand même devenir fou.

**U comme Unique**

Ron suit Harry dans la salle, se demandant ce que son ami veut lui montrer exactement.

Il y a un miroir. Ron a à peine le temps d'y lire "Miroir du Rised" que déjà Harry lui dit de regarder dans le miroir, qu'il y verra ses parents, que c'est incroyable !

Sceptique (tout le monde sait bien que James et Lily Potter sont morts), Ron regarde quand même, et alors il s'y voit, lui seul, tel qu'il s'est toujours rêvé : le meilleur, fort, puissant, efficace, et surtout, sans l'ombre de quelqu'un autour de lui. Juste lui... unique.

**V comme Vivants**

Ron soupire. Harry vient de perdre son parrain et d'apprendre qu'une prophétie a été faite sur lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même s'ils en ignorent le contenu, elle pèse entre eux, parce qu'il est évident qu'Hermione et lui ne laisseront pas Harry seul.

Et à en juger par la manière dont Neville, Luna et Ginny restent avec eux en ce moment, ils seront six dans le même bateau.

Ron espère de toutes ses forces qu'ils s'en sortiront tous vivants : ils sont ses amis et il ne saurait que faire sans eux.

**W comme Wingardium Leviosa**

Ron regarde l'énorme troll puant se rapprocher de Hermione Granger, la massue levée. Il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire quand on découvrira que Hermione est morte à cause de lui. Entre ses mots qui l'ont fait pleurer dans les toilettes toute la journée et le fait que Harry et lui l'y aient enfermée avec le troll...

Mais bon, elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi énervante aussi avec son sortilège de Lévitation enfin... Wingardium Leviôôôsa, blablabla...

Et soudain, Ron sait qu'elle est là, la solution. Hermione ne mourra pas, finalement.

**X comme Xeno Lovegood**

Hermione se mêle à une des conversations de Harry et Ron, qui n'en revient pas qu'elle arrête enfin de le bouder. Malheureusement, il apparait vite qu'elle se fiche de Ron et qu'elle veut simplement convaincre Harry d'aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.

Ron ne sait pas trop pourquoi, et Harry y semble opposé. Ron vient quand même au secours d'Hermione en décidant que si, ils iront.

Harry lui fait comprendre qu'il trouve ça pathétique, mais Ron s'en fiche : il sait qu'il vient de marquer un point pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de leur amie.

**Y comme Yaourt**

Ron et Harry sont dans son bureau et étudient un des dossiers qui est imputé à leur équipe d'Aurors mais ils sont dérangés dans leur travail.

— Ron ! appelle Hermione d'une voix paniquée.

Il se précipite dans leur cuisine, inquiet pour son épouse, mais tout ce qu'il y trouve, c'est leur fille de cinq ans qui jette son yaourt sur les murs.

— Elle refuse de manger si ce n'est pas toi qui lui donne, soupire Hermione.

Avec une expression à mi-chemin entre un sourire amusé et une grimace réprobatrice, Ron attrape une cuillère pour nourrir Rose.

**Z comme Z****éro**

Ron a du mal à se concentrer. Hermione et les enfants regardent un dessin animé, et ils chantent à tue-tête une de ses mélodies.

Il finit par aller leur demander de baisser le son.

— Papa ! Tu viens regarder Hercule avec nous ?

— Non, papa a du travail, donc si vous pouviez faire moins fort...

Hermione se lève et vient le serrer dans ses bras.

— Tu devrais rester, ce film me fait vraiment penser à toi...

— A moi ? répète-t-il sans comprendre.

— "De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau", chantonne-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
